Winter Wonderland
by smile'ley
Summary: Merry Christmas! How do you think this year's Christmas Party at Condor Studios went? Did I hear there were Channy sightings? Read to find out! Oneshot. Enjoy!


**Author's Note: **Hey guys! How was your Christmas? Where did ya'll run off to? XD Everyone excited for New Year? :D

Now, I know this is kind of late, but here's a little something I made for Christmas. I _could _continue this and make another chapter for the New Year, just tell me if you guys are interested. :)

Oh, oh, oh! Guys! Guess what? I'm getting addicted to Pokemon again. XD LoL, it's been a looong time, but May and Drew are just so cute together! They're like Sonny and Chad! :D

By the way... Sorry if there are a lot of spelling or grammar errors, I was in a hurry and I didn't recheck it. :(

Now, on with the story! Enjoy! Don't forget to review! Happy Holidays! :D

**Disclaimer:** Do you really think I own Sonny With A Chance?

* * *

~_o_~

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening?__  
__In the lane, snow is glistening.__  
__A beautiful sight,__  
__We're happy tonight,__  
__Walking in a winter wonderland._

~_o_~

* * *

**Sonny's POV**:

_Oh my gosh! There's only one week left 'til Christmas! I can't believe this! It feels like last Christmas just ended…_

_And you know what's more shocking? I've been in So Random! for almost a year now! __A year!_

I just can't hide my excitement.

The atmosphere everywhere I go just feels so… Christmas-y!

Our house has been decorated – of course, the streets are always full of bustling people buying gifts, and even Condor Studios is fully decorated!

_Is it __no__t yet obvious that Christmas season is my favorite time of the year? _I chuckled at my enthusiasm.

"Uhm, a little help here?" Came a voice from the doorway that could only be from my co-star Tawni Hart.

She tried to squeeze herself in the doorway along with all the shopping bags.

"Oh, hey Tawni!" I cheerfully greeted, making my way to help her.

"What are all these bags for?"

"The party, of course!" She rolled her eyes. "What do you think, I buy clothes for no reason at all?"

"Uhm… Yes?" I chuckled.

"Oh, right…" She mumbled. "Well, anyways, _you_ are gonna help me find the _perfect_ dress for tomorrow!" She clapped excitedly, dropping all the bags.

_Whoa. Wait. What?_

"_Tomorrow?_" I exclaimed, shocked. "That's _tomorrow?_ I thought it was next week!"

"Well, whoever told you that, was fooling you!" She laughed.

"Tawni… _You_ told me that." I glared. "I didn't prepare a dress yet!" I panicked. "There's not enough time to go dress-shopping right now!"

"Oh, I told you?" Tawni laughed nervously. "Well, anyways, worry no more! Tawni Hart is here to save the day!" She winked at herself in the mirror. "And, I'm pretty!"

I groaned inwardly. _How many times have we heard that before?_

…

It was already 5:30 in the afternoon when Tawni finally decided what she was going to wear. She had picked a pinkish-red tube gown that landed around her feet with diamond stones trailing down all over it.

_It was beautiful, _I thought.

"Hey, Sonny," Tawni suddenly said. "Wanna sleep over at my house tonight? We could pick your dress for tomorrow…" She trailed off.

_Was I hearing this correctly? Tawni Hart was inviting me to a sleepover? __**The**__ Tawni Hart? Wow. Maybe she really __**has**__ changed._

"Sure." I smiled. "Thanks, Tawn."

…

We arrived at her house -or should I say _mansion_- minutes later.

"Nice house, Tawni." I complimented. "Do you live here alone?"

"Thanks, and my mom comes over sometimes, but don't worry, she's not home right now." She laughed.

…

_Ugh. I've tried on sixteen different dresses already and Tawni still thinks __**nothing**__ is right for me! Ugh! Plus, I really liked the yellow one… Oh well. Tawni knows best. I hope._

…

I woke up early the next morning ready to buy gifts for everyone. Today was our last day at Condor Studios before we return on December 29, so I needed to buy everyone their Christmas gifts.

I quickly wrote a note to Tawni, informing her where I'm going and why, before hurrying to the mall near the studio.

…

"SONNY!" Tawni screeched through my phone, loud enough for everyone near me to hear.

All eyes in the department I was in was suddenly focused on me. I quickly mouthed a '_sorry_' to everyone and hurried inside the bathroom before putting my phone back to my ear.

"SONNY MUNROE, YOU BETTER ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!" She shouted even louder.

"Tawni! Tawni! I'm here! Sheesh! What's with all the fuss?"

"Oh, don't you 'what's with all the fuss' me! Where are you? I need to get you ready for that party!" She screeched even louder.

"Tawni! Tawni! Calm down!" I breathed. "I'll be there in an hour or two. The party doesn't start 'til seven, right? You'll have plenty of time to fix me up."

"Well… Fine," She gave in. "But be sure to be at our dressing room by three or you're dead, Sonny Munroe! You hear me? Dead!" She hung up.

"Whew. Glad that's over." I whispered to myself.

I checked my watch to see how much more time I have. The time read 12:32 in the afternoon.

_I better get some lunch first,_ I thought.

…

I went through the list of people whom I will be giving Christmas gifts this year.

[/] _Mom_

[/] _Marshall_

[/]_ Tawni_

[/] _Lucy_

[/]_ Nico_

[/]_ Grady_

[ ] _Zora_

[ ]_ Chad (not sure…)_

[ ] _Dakota (required by Mr. Condor)_

[ ]_ Mr. Condor (required by himself)_

_Okay, so I still need to find gifts for Zora, Chad, Dakota and Mr. Condor._

The time now read 1:17 p.m.

_I think I have enough time left._

…

First, I went to the section of toys with spy equipments for Zora.

I searched through the toys until I found a spy gear set perfect for her and doesn't cost much, since the store is having a last-minute shopping Christmas sale.

I quickly put the set in my cart and hurried to the sports section to buy a bike for Dakota.

I quickly spotted a cute purple one with a bell. I hurried and asked the salesman to help me carry it to the counter.

I hurriedly paid for everything, and then asked the salesman if I could come back for the bike later. He kindly understood and promised to look after it.

…

[/] Zora

[/] Dakota

…

Next, I set off to the men's section of the mall.

I found Mr. Condor a book entitled _'How To Be A Better Dad While Being The Boss Of A Big Company'._

_It sounds perfect for him, _I thought.

…

[/] Mr. Condor

…

Lastly, Chad.

_Will I give him a Christmas gift? Well, maybe… After all, we __**are**__ frenemies… I think._

_Oh well, if he gives me something, that's the only time I'll give him his gift, too. _That sounds good.

…

[/] Chad

…

When I finished buying all the gifts, I went to the gift wrapping section of the store and let them gift wrap everything, except Chad's. _I still have something to add._

I returned for Dakota's bike, thanked the salesman once more, and put a ribbon on top of it.

…

By the time I finished, it was exactly 2:37 in the afternoon.

_Just enough time to return to the studios and wrap Chad's gift._

…

I reached the studio at 2:58 p.m.

_Err… I hope Tawni's late._

…

I carried all the gifts to our dressing room. Gladly, Tawni wasn't there yet. I quickly hid everything in the changing room after writing the _To's and From's._

I wrapped Chad's gift after finding everything I needed just in time as Tawni bursted through the door.

I quickly shoved it along with all the others before she noticed.

"Sonny!" She yelled. "Help!"

_Sounds familiar? _I chuckled.

As I made my way to her, I noticed she was carrying two garment dress bags -_hanging it up, more likely_-, and two more huge bags that contains who-knows-what.

When everything was finally settled, she started fixing me up.

…

She let me put on the dress that she had picked for me last night, it was blue, with swarovski stones scattered all over it. I must say, it _does _look good.

Then, she opened one of the _huge_ bags, and pulled out a shoebox. She gave me the gold heels and told me to try them on. _Perfect fit_.

She smiled when she saw them on me and clapped her hands like a little child and said, "Aren't I great? And I'm still pretty!"

Next, she curled my hair and fixed it up into a simple bun with a few bangs loose.

Lastly, she put light make-up on my face, making blue the highlight.

…

When she was finally finished with me, it was already five in the afternoon.

Two more hours for her to get ready.

…

I decided to give out my gifts while I waited for her.

As I was about to head out our dressing room, she suddenly piped up.

"Oh, Sonny?" She said. "I forgot to mention one more _teeny tiny_ thing about the party." She laughed nervously.

_Oh great. What is it this time?_

"What is it this time, Tawn?" I sighed.

"Well… Err… There's gonna be this exchange gift thing that's supposed to be from a different cast other than yours…" she coughed. "And, uh… You weren't here when we did the picking… So Marshall said that I could just pick for you and then give it to you when you come back...?" She squeaked the last few words which made it sound more like a question.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "And… Who did I get?" I whispered.

"Err… I don't really know. I didn't look, but it's in my drawer over by the mirror." She mumbled.

I sighed, going to her drawer. I picked a tiny folded paper with _'Sonny'_ neatly written over it.

"Oh, and it's really written who, just a code name and whether he's a boy or she's a girl. Oh, and your code name is Diamond, by the way."

"Thanks for telling me, Tawn." I rolled my eyes, heading out with all my gifts.

"Uh, you're welcome!" She called back. "And _**don't**_ruin your outfit! Be back by six-thirty!"

I shook my head and opened the folded paper.

_Blue (boy)_

_Great_. What do guys want? Hmm… Gadgets, sports… _That's it! I have this clock, shaped like a basketball that I never used! And it's in our dressing room! Perfect!_ I clapped my hands and giggled.

"You happy about something, Munroe?" A voice said, that could only have come from a certain jerkthrob that I know.

"Not now, Chad." I said, turning around to face him.

That's when my breathing hitched.

He was wearing a dark blue tuxedo, and his hair was perfectly swept to the side.

I then noticed that I still wasn't breathing and that I was drooling over him.

I quickly took a sharp breath before I noticed that he wasn't moving, too.

I chuckled and did a little twirl. "So, I take it that you like my outfit then?"

He seemed to come back to reality when he heard this and shook his head, "Y-you wish, Munroe!" He tried to make it sound ridiculous, but he failed as his voice quivered.

"Really, Chad?" I chuckled. "'Cause I think that was what your gaping at me meant."

He scoffed at this. "Please, Munroe! It was _you_ who was gawking at me!"

"Was not!" I pouted.

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was too!" I tried, remembering the Weird Beard scene.

"Was not!" He said.

"Ha!" I pointed at him. "Glad we agree, Chad." I smiled, crossing my arms.

"Darn it!" He mumbled to himself.

"Oh, I better go, Chad. I still have to give these off."

"Oh, right…" He said.

Just as I was about to leave, he put his hand on my shoulder to stop me. "Sonny, wait."

I raised my eyebrow at him in question.

"Err… I-I just w-wanted to gi- I mean to wish you M-Merry Christmas." He stuttered, handing me a beautifully wrapped blue box with a yellow ribbon on top.

_The irony. _I chuckled.

"Aww… Thanks Chad!" I smiled. "That was sweet of you."

"So, what about my gift, Munroe?" He smiled a crooked smile at me.

"Well, since you so _badly_ asked for one," I rolled my eyes, as I grabbed his gift from the bag. "Here."

I gave him a beautifully wrapped yellow box, about the same size as the one he gave me, with a blue ribbon on top.

_See? Isn't this ironic?_

He chuckled when he saw this. "Have you been spying on me, Sonny?"

"What? No! Maybe _you_ are, Chad!" I accused.

"No way, Munroe! CDC doesn't stalk devilishly handsome actors, unlike someone here…"

"Hey! I didn't stalk you!" I pouted.

"So, you agree that _I'm_ a devilishly handsome actor?" He smirked.

"What? No! I don't have time for this, Chad. Look, I only have," I looked at my wristwatch, "Thirty minutes left. Wait. I only have thirty minutes left! Bye, Chad! Catch ya later!" I waved, as I tried to run in my heels.

Bad idea.

I tripped over and almost fell to the ground, when a pair of strong arms that grabbed me prevented me from falling head-on.

"Whoa. Careful, Sonshine! We don't want to get hurt tonight, now do we?" He winked, helping me get up before leaving me with a blank expression on my face.

_Did he just call me Sunshine?_

"Thanks, Chad." I smiled, not knowing if he heard me or not.

I finished giving out all the gifts just in time.

By the time I returned to our dressing room, Tawni was already ready, just reapplying her Coco Moco Coco lip gloss over her Coco Moco Coco lipstick again and again.

When she heard the door open, she immediately yelled. "Sonny! What took you so long? I wasn't done with you yet! We only have thirty minutes!"

"Sorry, Tawni, uh… I got distracted." I lamely excused.

When she finally turned to look at me, a look of horror crossed her face.

"_What,_ in the name of Neptune, _happened_?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"_Look_ at your dress!" She pointed, the look of horror never leaving her face.

I looked down and saw what all the fuss was about.

There tiny were ketchup dots scattered all over it.

_I guess I got splashed with these while talking to Nico and Grady. Uh-oh._

"Err… It's Meatball Monday?" I lamely excused.

"Argh!" Tawni fumed. "Your lucky I have an extra dress somewhere here…" She started searching through the closet inside our dressing room.

While she was doing this, I decided to wrap my gift for the exchange gift later.

I scanned through my drawers and finally found the dusty box that contains the clock.

…

As I finished wrapping the box, Tawni finally found me my dress.

"AHA! Perfect!" She squealed, holding up another blue dress, only _much much_ more beautiful.

"Here! Put this on, and hurry! We're late!" She ushered me into the changing room.

…

_Ugh. Wonderful. I hate being the center of attention… But I guess that's what happens when you're late, huh? At least Tawni seems to like the grand entrance…_

The weird thing though, is even if I already moved, and it's been like, ten minutes since we arrived, people still kept staring at me.

_This is starting to get very uncomfortable… Maybe I have something on my face?_

I checked my mirror and saw nothing.

_WHY are they staring at me like that?_

"Quiet down!" Mr. Condor said through the microphone from the stage.

Most of us quieted down, but some still continued talking as if they didn't hear a thing.

"I said quiet down unless you want to be fired." Mr. Condor said quietly into the mic.

Every head suddenly turned to face him, silent.

"Good. Now we will start the exchange gift in a few minutes, so prepare your gifts, and then sit on the chairs around the Christmas tree, while waiting." He instructed us.

…

After a few minutes, he returned to the room, which immediately turned silent at his presence.

He raised one eyebrow then laughed. "Relax! It's Christmas!"

All of us just stared at him like he was possessed.

_Man, that guy has __**some**__ mood swings._

…

Oh, by the way, I ended up sitting between Tawni and Chad.

_He only sat beside me to bug me, 'kay?_

…

"Err… Okay. Let's start. So, I'll go first, then whoever I'll give this to," He held up his gift. "Will be the one to give his gift next, understand?"

We all nodded in unison as he read who his gift was for. "Sushi?"

_Hmm, I wonder who __**that**__ is…_

Suddenly, there was movement from my left side.

I looked up to see Chad standing up and walking to Mr. Condor to claim his gift.

Chad then went next. "_Brad Pitt?_" Chad rolled his eyes.

Nico smiled and winked at the girls from Meal or No Meal before getting his gift.

…

The exchange gift went on and on.

Nico got a girl from Meal or No Meal – Belle. Belle got Tawni, Tawni got Chastity, Chastity got a guy from Tween Gladiator – Dean, Dean got another girl from Meal or No Meal – Ashley, and at last!

When Ashley got her gift from Dean, she announced who she got. "Diamond?" She asked, looking around.

I smiled then stood up, receiving the gift from her and saying, "Thanks."

It was my turn now. I pulled out the tiny piece of paper and read, "Blue?"

The newest guy from Tween Gladiator, Mason, stood up and smiled at me, saying a small "Thank you."

After that, I hardly paid attention to who got who next.

My mind started drifting off to different places.

…

It was starting to get late.

After the exchange gift, everyone enjoyed the food and some did a little dancing.

I think a sing-off started, but I couldn't be quite sure.

I was getting tired.

Tonight had really been fun.

The food was terrific, the music was great, and whoever designed this place made it look really great.

I made some new friends – _Chastity from Mack Falls was really nice, you know_.

I even got to dance with some boys who asked – Mason, Tyler (from Tween Talk), Drew (from Tweens With A Chance), Sam (also from Tweens With A Chance), and some others.

I also received gifts from my cast mates and some friends I've made from the other shows.

…

After one last bite of the delicious strawberry cake, I finally decided to leave earlier.

I bid Tawni and all my other friends goodbye and gathered all my things.

As I walked out the studio, I just remembered that I had slept over at Tawni's last night and didn't have my car with me.

_Great._ I slapped my head. _How could I have forgotten?_

…

After thinking of many ways to get home, I finally decided to wait for Tawni and ask for a lift.

I sat down on the base of a nearby tree and enjoyed the cool breeze and the silence.

_Slowly, I drifted to sleep…_

…

…

…

…

…

A cool breeze hit my face and I suddenly awoke.

_I fell asleep? Great, what time is it?_

Instinctively, I looked at my wrist where there was supposed to be a watch.

_Oh yeah, Tawni made me remove it… Wait. Tawni!_

I looked at the parking lot and there was only one car left and it wasn't Tawni's. I have no idea who owns the car, though.

I slowly got up and decided to spend the night in our dressing room.

While walking towards the studio, my mind was wandering off again.

…

I suddenly bumped someone, causing me to fall back down.

"Ow…" I moaned, trying to get up.

"Watch where you're going…" An obnoxious voice moaned in front of me.

_Wait. I know that voice…_

"Chad?" I asked. "Is that you?"

"_Sonny?_" He said, getting up, stretching an arm to help me.

"Yeah," I said. "Thanks."

"What are you still doing here at this time?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same question." I replied, rubbing my sore back. "I thought you'd be the first to leave."

"Well that's why I had to be the _last_ to leave." He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now, let me ask again, why are _you_ here at this time? A little girl shouldn't be wandering off on her own in the middle of the night…" He mocked, smirking.

"For your information _Mister Cooper_, I can take care of myself, thank you very much." I rolled my eyes. "And the only reason I'm still here is because I don't have a ride home."

"If you wanted to ride with Chad Dylan Cooper, you could've just asked." He smirked, popping his collar.

"What? No! I was gonna ask Tawni for a ride but – "

"But you decided you wanted to go with me, instead." He smirked.

"What? No! Would you let me finish?" I said, annoyed. "_But_ I fell asleep on that tree over there," I pointed. "While waiting for her."

Chad stared at me, probably letting this sink in.

"So… You're… Stuck here?" He said slowly. "With no ride home?"

"Uhm… Yeah… Why?" I asked.

"Oh, no reason." He grinned. "And by the way, you forgot something in the party awhile ago."

"Really?" I asked, checking all my things.

"No, no. It's not really a… _thing._" He said, smirking.

"Chad, if you're gonna tell me that we didn't have our 'fight' tonight, forget it, because nothing you do will ruin my mood today." I crossed my arms.

"No, no." He chuckled. "You forgot to beg for a dance from CDC." He said, popping his collar.

I rolled my eyes at this. "Who said I even wanted to d-"

He cut me off, putting one earphone to my ear just like during the prom night, but this time, instead of a fast song, a slow song came on. A love song, actually.

I'm not quite sure, but I think the song is Count On You…

…

When the song finally ended, Chad still didn't let go of me. He slowly bent down and leaned into me.

"Uh, Ch-Chad?" I stuttered. "Wh-What are y-you d-doing?"

"Don't get your hopes up, Munroe." He whispered, genuinely smiling. "Mistletoe."

I looked up, and sure enough, above us, hung a tiny little leaf.

I smiled and pecked him in the cheek, taking him aback.

"Don't get your hopes up, Cooper." I mimicked him, giggling.

He stared at me in disbelief, finally letting me go.

Suddenly, I remembered something. "Hey, Chad? Did you open my gift already?"

"Oh yeah. No, but now that you mentioned it, I think I'm gonna open it now." He grinned, searching for my gift inside his paper bag full of gifts.

I did the same.

When we finally found them, we stared at each other. "On the count of three?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Three," I said. "Two," I continued.

"Yeah, I was gonna say that. Okay, one?" Chad said carefully opening my gift. I did the same.

I laughed when I saw what he gave me. It was almost the same as what I gave him.

_In a box was an autographed picture of himself - written 'To my biggest fan, Sonny Munroe: Happy Holidays ... From TV's Chad Dylan Cooper', a boxed set of all the seasons of Mackenzie Falls, a set of Mackenzie Falls items, and he added a yellow watch from Nike._

_Wow. _I thought, as I looked through these in disbelief.

When I looked at him, he had the same expression as me. We both laughed at the same time.

...

_Okay, so you probably wonder what I gave him, right?_

_Well, I also gave him a box, containing an autographed picture of myself - written 'To my biggest fan, Chad Dylan Cooper: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! ... Love, So Random's Sonny Munroe', a boxed set of all the episodes of So Random, a set of So Random items, and I even added a pair of blue and gray colored shoes from Adidas._

_The irony, right?_

...

Suddenly, it started raining. _I think_?

I looked up and saw white stuff falling down on Chad and I.

"_Snow? In California?_" I said, shocked.

Chad laughed. "Well, what do you know, I guess Christmas miracles _do _happen."

"Yeah…" I said, mesmerized. "Look! Hollywood became a winter wonderland!"

We both laughed at this as we watched the snow cover the green grass of beautiful, not-so-sunny anymore, California.

_The End._

* * *

~_o_~

_Later on, we'll conspire,__  
__As we dream by the fire.__  
__To face unafraid,__  
__The plans that we've made,__  
__Walking in a winter wonderland._

~_o_~

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, what do you guys think? :) Tell me! Review! :) *Song featured is Winter Wonderland by Selena Gomez :)

Oh, Tawni's and Sonny's dresses and shoes are on my profile if you guys wanna see. Even the yellow watch and Chad's new shoes. ;)

By the way, any of you guys there living in Florida, USA? Or at least knows a _lot_ about Florida? Just need to ask something, so please tell me if you are! Thanks! :D

* * *

Thanks for reading! Till next time! :)

smile'ley

xoxo


End file.
